Forever
by Silver Mirror
Summary: A few of the Avengers along with Agent Coulson go out to a club one night. One shot, SLASH, Phlint and slight Stony


"Agent Agent, what are you doing working so hard on a Saturday night?"

Phil let out a groan as the sound of Tony Stark's voice interrupted his evening work. "What can I do for you tonight Stark?" Phil asked this question trying his best to sound as disinterested as possible.

Tony sauntered into the room drink in hand. "Banner and I have decided that we need to take Steve out to one of the local dance clubs. Try and get him more familiar with the local scene."

This had Phil stopping what he was doing and studying Tony, who was decked out in tight white shirt and even tighter leather pants along with boots. "Exactly what kind of club are you planning on dragging Banner and Rogers too? Because I know there is no way Banner would so readily go to any of the clubs you like to frequent."

"We're going to the new club Liquid Sky or LS for short, I'm sure you've never heard of it but it's a nice and very exclusive place." Tony told him, as he slammed back his drink. "Also I have you know that both Banner and Steve agreed to go and our waiting by the elevator as we speak."

"Okay, well I know you're not here to ask for my permission to go out so why are you here?" Phil asked, knowing that the sooner they got to the point the sooner Stark would be out of his hair.

"To tell you to put you're dancing shoes on of course." Tony answered as he clapped his hands together.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I might have left out that one of the conditions Steve set for us going out tonight was that we have supervision." Tony replied as he leaned back on his heels.

"Banner isn't enough?"

"Guess not, I was going to talk Agents Romanoff and Barton into joining us but I can't find them anywhere in the tower."

"They went out to blow off some steam several hours ago and I doubt they will return anytime soon."

"Out working off the sexual tension, I get it." Tony nodded.

"Right." Phil deadpanned.

"So… what do you say?"

"You know if you really want to go out with Steve you should just invite him out for coffee. Not to some loud noisy club where he's going to be uncomfortable the entire night."

"What? No you have the totally wrong idea here. I just want to get Steve caught up to the century he's now currently living in."

Phil could call Stark out on his bullshit but that wouldn't make him leave any faster. "I really have too much work to do to go out tonight."

"Coulson, look I know that at times I can be a bit of a pain in your ass but please just do this one favour for me and I promise you I'll try my hardest to be on my best behavior for a while."

Phil took in the look of pleading on Stark's face and his clasped hands and couldn't believe he was actually going to be changing his evening plans for Stark. "Fine but under one condition, I want at least a month of good behavior and no bullshit from you."

"Agreed you got it, one month I can handle that." Tony nodded. "Now hurry up and get ready, we want to get there before the place gets overcrowded."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're wearing a suit and tie which makes you look like some government official. The ladies won't be coming up asking to dance if you look like that. Go throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt at least, that is, if you own jeans."

"I own several pairs actually." Phil informed him as they left the room.

"Excellent, the three of us will be waiting in the garage." Tony flashed Phil another smiled. "Thanks again for this Coulson."

"Just don't make me regret it Stark." Phil called over his shoulder as he headed to his room.

It was no surprise to Phil that with Tony Stark leading the way they were able to walk right into Liquid Sky and were quickly lead to the VIP area. The music pumping from the speakers surrounding the dance floor made it hard to think let alone talk, which suited Phil just fine. He was just going to sit back and drink and wonder if it was really worth it coming here, only time would tell. One thing was for sure it was a surprise to see Stark actually talking with Steve instead of being off with the group of girls who normally flocked around the man wherever he went. Even Banner appeared to be enjoying himself which was a defiant surprise. Maybe the group needed to get out of the tower together more often. In this line of work, it wasn't often they got a chance to sit back and relax. Phil frowned as they received their third round of drinks and realized that the waitress somehow got his drink order wrong again, he wasn't even sure what this drink was.

"What the hell am I drinking?" Phil asked as he raised the glass up.

"Oh, that's Sex on the Beach, I love it." Steve said quickly before blushing. "I mean I like the drink, Clint and Ms. Romanoff ordered it for me once."

"Sure thing, we totally get what you mean." Tony smiled and winked at Steve causing the poor man to blush more. "I ordered that drink for you, but don't worry it's a virgin Sex on the Beach."

"Stark, remember our agreement." Phil said, as stared down at the other man.

"What? Can't that wait to start tomorrow morning?"

"No, tonight was part of the agreement." Phil told him before passing his drink to Steve. "Here you can have this. I'm going down to the bar to order my drink this time. You guys want anything?"

"I'll get another rum and coke if you don't mind." Bruce replied.

"I'm fine, thank you." Steve smiled as he popped the cherry into his mouth.

"How about you Stark, are you wanting anything else?"

"I'll get a martini and please make it dirty." Tony answered; his eyes never leave Steve's.

"Right, I'll be back in a bit."

"Please hurry back, I feel uncomfortable sitting at this table alone with these two."

"If the eye fucking gets to be too much Banner just tell them to get a room."

"I'm sorry but did Agent Coulson just say the word fucking?" Tony asked, finally dragging his eyes away from Steve's.

"No, but Phil did." Phil laughed at the shocked look on Tony's face before turning and heading to the bar before the other man could work out a response. It took several minutes of working his way around the winding bodies on the dance floor before he was able to reach the bar and another ten minutes to get his drink order in. Phil nodded his thanks as the drinks were placed before him and went to grab the shot he had ordered himself only to watch as another hand beat him to it.

"Phil, fancy running into you in a place like this."

A smile crossed Phil's face as he held out a hand for the empty shot glass. "You know me, nothing says good times like an evening of loud ear bleeding music and a dance floor crammed with sweaty bodies all gyrating together. Oh and my personal favourite, babysitting Tony Stark while I watch him attempt and fail at getting Steve Rogers in his bed again."

"What attempt number is this again?"

"I'm not really sure; I lost count after the first couple of months."

"You would think that by now that Tony would have learned that if he wants to sleep with Steve he needs to start with something simple like a coffee date or even take him to an art exhibit."

"Our first date wasn't simple."

"Are you talking about the dinner we had in Paris? The one where we had to shoot our way out of the restaurant only to be forced to go on the run from the French police for several days? We really want to call that our first date?"

"That was a very memorable evening that ended up lasting a few more days and nights… what's so bad about that?" Phil shrugged. "Besides it's better than the first real date we had when we got back to New York."

"That evening was an absolute disaster so I'll give you that."

"Where's Natasha?" Phil asked as he quickly scanned the dance floor not seeing the red head within visual range.

Clint smirked as he pointed a finger over Phil's shoulder. "She's over there out drinking all the college boys. She told them that if one of them can out drink her she'd let the winner fuck her."

Phil shook his head as he took in the group of guys who looked to be just twenty-one. "Those poor bastards have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

"Ten to one some of them will wake up with alcohol poisoning if they try to keep up with Nat for too long."

"The price for stupidity, I'm afraid." Phil shook his head before turning back to study his boyfriend. "So what have you been doing while Natasha attempts to kill the just over the legal limit boys?"

"Why, waiting for you of course." Clint smirked again as he took another step forward. "Tony was texting Nat and I earlier to say he was dragging Steve and Bruce here and when he mentioned that he was also able to talk you into coming along, well." Clint shrugged his shoulder. "I figured I'd wait for you to come down to the bar."

"What made you so sure I would leave the safety of the VIP lounge that Stark has us tucked into?"

"I knew eventually you'd want to have the drink you actually order." Clint told him, as he began to pull the older man out onto the dance floor.

"I wondered how the waitress could keep getting only my order wrong."

"Thankfully I only had to pay her for the first two drinks, I'm going to go on a wild hunch and say that Tony was responsible for the Sex on the Beach, did you drink it?"

"No I gave it to Steve."

"Really, I'm surprised. I know how much you love it." Clint smirked before pulling Phil against him. "You know it's been awhile since we've gone on vacation. Just you and me and a private beach somewhere far, far away from here."

"That sounds amazing but you know we can't get away right now. SHIELD is still trying to repair all the damage caused by Loki and the Chitauri army." Phil said as he began to move his body along with Clint's to the music. "But maybe when things finally get back to normal we can get away for a little while."

"You promise?" Clint asked as he placed his head on Phil's shoulder.

"I promise." Phil replied. "Since everyone is here tonight and the tower is empty, what do you say we get out of here and go back home?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Clint smiled as he pulled Phil off the dance floor. "Nat drove us here."

"That's okay; I managed to swipe the keys from Stark when we got here." Phil said as he pulled out the keys to the Cadillac.

"How are they suppose to get home?"

"Stark can afford the cab fare."

* * *

"What happened to Agent Coulson? He's been gone for quite some time." Steve commented as he put his drink down.

"Maybe he got lucky and got picked up crossing the dance floor. Stranger things have happened." Tony replied.

"Tony be nice." Steve frowned. "Besides I didn't see him on the dance floor when we were out there."

"Agent Coulson has been gone for several hours. That's not really like him." Bruce added.

"Fine, I'll try giving him a call." Tony said, getting up to dig in his pockets for his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked, seeing the look of confusion on Tony's face.

"My keys are gone."

"Try your jacket." Bruce suggested.

"I did and no luck." Tony replied as he glanced around the floor. "I'm going to call Coulson, maybe he has them."

Steve glanced down at his watch. "It's getting late; it would be nice to get out of here."

"That's weird; he's not answering his phone." Tony frowned.

"Maybe he didn't bring it with him or just can't hear it." Bruce suggested.

"Please, Agent Agent always has his phone on hand and usually goes for it before it even starts to ring."

"Should we try looking for him?" Steve asked.

"We'd never find him in that crowd." Tony replied.

"Hey guys."

"Natasha, want brings you up to the exclusive VIP area." Tony smirked as he sat back down.

"I just got a text from Phil saying I'd find you all here. He said you might need a ride home as he took yours, and it's Agent Romanoff to you Stark." Natasha replied. "Unfortunately my car only seats two so I'm afraid I can only give one of you a ride back. So, what do you say Banner, want a lift home?"

"God yes." Bruce replied as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "You two don't mind sharing a cab ride home do you?"

"That's fine, I'm sure we can get one pretty quickly." Steve replied as he got up as well.

"I'm still in shock that Agent Coulson ditched us." Tony commented. "What on earth could have made him ditch us here without saying a word?"

"I'm sure it's just work related, you know how those things go." Steve answered.

"He would have mentioned if something SHIELD related came up." Tony responded as the four of them made their way out of the club. "For one thing, Agent Romanoff wouldn't be still here if something like that came up. Speaking of which, where on earth is your partner in crime? I thought you two went out together."

"We did but Clint went home with someone, I on the other hand didn't get so lucky." Natasha shrugged.

"Let me get this straight, you're completely okay with your boyfriend going home and hooking up with someone else?" Tony asked, as he stopped in front of Natasha.

"Clint is not my boyfriend, where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, before joining the Avengers I had to know who I would be working with and Agent Barton's file clearly stated he was in a relationship with another member of SHIELD." Tony shrugged. "So if it isn't you he's dating then who is it?"

"It's not actually any of your business, now is it Stark." Natasha told him as she opened her car door. "We'll see you two back at the tower, try to not jump Steve on the ride home."

Tony jumped back as Natasha threw the car into gear and speed off. "Well, that was rude."

"You know how protective she is of Clint. Half the members of SHIELD are afraid of her because of it." Steve shrugged, as he tried to fight of the blush that was crossing his face. "Should we get going?"

Tony turned and studied the other man. "Steve, how would you like to go out and have coffee with me sometime?"

"I would like that." Steve smiled. "Are you free tonight?"

"I'm always free for you." Tony smiled back before turning and hailing down a cab.

* * *

It was almost four in the morning when Steve and Tony finally made it back to the tower. "So how do you feel about this coffee date being followed by breakfast?" Tony asked as the got off the elevator.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Steve smiled down at the other man.

"I was thinking I could whip both of us up an omelette." Tony replied as they headed towards the kitchen.

"I like the sound of that." Steve replied, suddenly stopping mid step. "That's odd the kitchen light is on."

"Someone must have left it on last night; there is no way any one would be up this early." Tony shrugged as he stepped around Steve only to stop at the entrance way.

"Tony, what is it?" Steve asked, as he stepped up behind him.

"You're up pretty early Agent Coulson." Tony smirked as he leaned back against Steve.

"And you two are getting home awfully late." Phil replied as he closed the fridge door.

"We ended up going out for coffee after we left the club." Steve replied, as he placed a hand on Tony's hip.

"I take it that went well. That's good, I'm happy for you two." Phil smiled.

"Thank you Agent Coulson." Steve smiled back.

"So Agent, you ditched us without an explanation last night and without a ride home. What gives?" Tony asked.

"I suddenly started to feel unwell so I decided to go home." Phil shrugged. "I meant to send you a text but I forgot. I did eventually send Natasha one to tell her to let you guys know."

"That's okay we all got home, how are you feeling now?" Steve asked.

"Feeling good, it seems like all I needed was a good night's sleep." Phil replied.

"Right." Tony nodded. "So you just couldn't sleep any longer and decided to make yourself a cup of coffee and get a head start on your day?"

"Yep, I have a lot of work to catch up on." Phil replied.

"So do you always work on things at four in the morning in your boxers with two mugs of coffee?" Tony smirked as he gestured to the mugs behind Phil.

"Well it saves me from having to get up and refill my cup, plus there usually isn't anyone else up this early in the morning." Phil answered quickly as he shifted.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Tony replied. "Now fess up, you picked someone up last night didn't you?"

"Tony." Steve hissed.

"What? Come on you got to admit you're slightly curious." Tony said as he glanced up at Steve.

"Yes, I mean no." Steve quickly responded. "Regardless, it's none of our business."

"Hey babe, what's taking you so long to get the coffee?" Clint stopped dead at the other kitchen entrance. "Oh, hey you two finally made it back home I see."

"Yeah, we decided to go out for coffee." Steve replied, quickly recovering from the shock.

"Well that's good." Clint nodded as he walked up to stand behind Phil. "Is the coffee ready?"

"Yeah, here you go." Phil replied as he passed Clint his mug.

"Thanks." Clint smiled as he took a sip. "So what are you all talking about?"

"Nothing much." Steve answered as he glanced down at Tony who was surprisingly quiet.

"Uh, huh, is Tony okay?" Clint asked as he nodded his head at the man in question.

"He's fine; it's just been a long night that's all." Steve smiled.

Clint smiled back before glancing up at Phil. "Come on babe, let's go back to bed and leave these two alone."

"And miss this opportunity to see Tony Stark stunned to silence?" Phil asked as he picked up his coffee.

"Or we could…" Clint leaned up and whispered the rest of what he had to say in Phil's ear.

"Well it was nice talking to you two." Phil quickly said as quickly drank all his coffee. "We shall see you later."

"Yes, much later." Clint smiled as he took Phil's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Steve laughed as he watched his friends quickly leave the room before glancing back down at the man leaning against him. "Are you okay Tony?"

Tony spun around and clapped his hands together a huge grin on his face. "I'm better then okay. Agent Agent and Barton are sleeping together, this is huge."

"Tony, I think it's a little more than that." Steve said, moving over to the fridge.

"Well yeah, obviously these two have been together for some time, according to Barton's file at least." Tony said as he followed Steve. "But do you know what this means?"

"It means that we respect their privacy and unless they decided to announce that they are together we don't say a word." Steve told him as he began pulling out what they needed for breakfast.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure many people already know. Natasha knows for sure and the Director must know or the information I read in Barton's file wouldn't be there." Tony said, as he crossed his arms.

"For months you've been saying that Clint and Natasha are together, maybe Director Fury thought the same thing." Steve shrugged.

"Doubtful, at this point I'm pretty sure the only ones who don't know their together is Thor and Banner."

"Just who is it that I don't know is together?" Bruce asked as he walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nobody." Steve quickly replied.

"Agents Barton and Coulson." Tony responded at the same time.

* * *

"That was amazing."

"You're welcome." Clint smirked as he leaned down and kissed Phil. "So do you think Steve and Tony will tell anyone?"

"Steve no, Tony yes. But it doesn't really matter anymore."

"It doesn't?" Clint asked, sitting up suddenly.

Phil sat up and gripped Clint's biceps. "We've been together for almost ten years now, and I don't think we should have to hide our relationship anymore."

"Just who are we hiding from now?"

"There really isn't anyone who doesn't know now is there." Phil smiled.

"So what does this mean?" Clint asked.

"Well, that all depends on you." Phil smiled. "And your answer to a very important question I have."

"Okay." Clint replied as he leaned back slightly.

"Clinton Francis Barton, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." Clint quickly replied without hesitation before pulling Phil in for another kiss. "I love you Phil."

"I love you too." Phil whispered. "Forever starts now."

* * *

**A/N: **So just a small one shot I wrote while taking a small mental break from my other story. Also my first attempt at trying to write Stony, hence why there wasn't much. I think I'll stick to writing Phlint as that is much easier for me to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
